Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during interventional procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and harmful side effects. Such minimally invasive techniques may be performed through natural orifices in a patient anatomy or through one or more surgical incisions. Physicians may insert minimally invasive medical instruments (including surgical, diagnostic, therapeutic, or biopsy instruments) through these natural orifices or incisions to reach a target tissue location. One such minimally invasive technique is to use a flexible and/or steerable elongate device, such as a flexible catheter, that can be inserted into anatomic passageways and navigated toward a region of interest within the patient anatomy. To reach the target tissue location, a minimally invasive interventional instrument may navigate natural or surgically created passageways in anatomical systems such as the lungs, the colon, the intestines, the kidneys, the heart, the circulatory system, or the like. Control of such an elongate device by medical personnel involves the management of several degrees of freedom including at least the management of insertion and retraction of the elongate device as well as steering of the device. In addition, different modes of operation may also be supported.
Teleoperational interventional systems may be used to insert the interventional instruments into the patient anatomy. Several interventional instruments are made of flexible material that allows for maneuverability through a patient's body. In existing systems, at least a portion of the interventional instrument extending between the patient and a teleoperational manipulator is unsupported which may cause the instrument to bend and buckle as it is inserted into the patient anatomy. Deformation of the instrument may damage internal components such as optical fiber shape sensors or endoscopic equipment.
Improved systems and methods are needed for guiding and supporting interventional instruments as they are inserted into a patient anatomy to prevent instrument deformation.